Heaven in her Eyes
by amber2
Summary: 1xR
1. Default Chapter

Title: Heaven in her Eyes  
Author: Amber  
Pairings: Hetro  
This will be strong Relena and definitely 1xR predominant but this time I also want to try to add something to the brother/sister aspect of Relena and Zechs. Some of this will identifiable with the series others will not it is a AU story with only select parts adhering to GW. I confess I'm doing this for a lark and will pick and choose which events. But most probably in no particular manner. I got this idea from watching Relena and Heero even Quatre both exhibit psychic like quirks For example saying one another's names at the same moment as the other. Quatre is the most blatant example but well you get my drift I hope. Then I thought hmm what if ?? And took it one step further.  
  
If someone doesn't like Relena please avoid this story since I do and you probably won't enjoy my interpretation of her. If you dislike non yaoi you might want to avoid this story as well since this time it will most assuredly have male female relationships. And finally I hope someone finds something enjoyable within.  
  
Thank you  
Amber  



	2. Prologue

Title: Heaven in her Eyes  
Author: Amber  
Pairings: Hetro  
Disclaimer: Gundam belongs to Gundam and any scene or plot similarity to another person's story, movie or anime is purely coincidental and unintentional. AU   
  
  
  
It was a beautiful place, a field full of wildflowers that ran up against a cool patch of woods. Where grass as tall as he was gently bobbed in a continuous dance stirred by the domes circulation vents. Separating the woods and the field was a shallow, playful brook. In the edge of the clearing, with leaves waiting for dusk to unfurl night phlox will explode into bloom as soon dusk arrives, releasing a delicious almond/honey/vanilla fragrance from umbrella-like clusters of delicate purplish flowers, honeysuckle with their fragrant bell-shaped flowers gently dipped and swayed in a intricate ballet.   
  
Hummingbirds so iridescent they looked like individual rainbows come to earth, hovered lightly above snowy drifts of sweet alice, with their lime-green stars suspended above great saucers of the pink magnolias, and their waving wands of lavender, were headily pungent as he brushed aside its olive lace to watch the little girl beyond.  
  
She was humming as she wove a small chain of daisies into a circular crown completely oblivious, as only the very rich or very innocent can be when they've never known fear or aloneness. Her hair fell behind her like a curtain of blonde silk occasionally dancing as if invisible fingers couldn't resist the temptation to touch it either. The clothes she wore put her in the first category very rich but in spite of it he couldn't bring himself to hate her for her privileged state.   
  
Why not? He couldn't say. If pressed, he couldn't even explain why he had been following her all day. It wasn't as if he craved company. He didn't need anyone. He could barely tolerate that crazy old man who was always poking and prodding at him. Trying to always see at what point he would refuse him, at which point would he drop and simply be unable to continue. Always watching, always pushing, his little hands clenched.   
  
She stopped singing.   
  
He froze. Dropping to the ground he watched her look over her shoulder and frown. She reminded him of a picture he had seen once of an angel, an angel with the prettiest blue eyes. He glared intently trying to remember where, when even he had seen an Angel.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
Then he felt it like a imperceptible breeze that gently brushed across his mind then there was an exquisite, subtle scent that filled the air, one which defied any quantitative description later he would remember and it would bother him the same way he always knew things without having to be told. But for now he closed his eyes and savored the light touch. An infinitely gentle feeling,which the unexpected blending of the two of them wrought.   
  
He bit his lip. Apparently, she was in the second category as well. She was strong but untutored and yet she still kept her probe slow and hesitant with a degree of sensitivity that couldn't be taught at that age so must be inherent to whom she was. Innocence. Everything he sensed screamed innocence. Or why else would she so openly seek his mind when psi was forbidden? Why give him such a weapon to use against her? For some reason, he found that though abhorrent he did want a weapon against her. And like a reflex his shields went up protecting them both. Her face scrunched, gasping she pushed herself up to stand. The crown of daisies fell unnoticed to the ground.   
  
"Is somebody there? Please?"  
  
Her sweet voice echoed with worry. For him? Or herself? She took a step forward he could feel her mind all around the edges of his shields testing searching. He didn't think she even knew what she was searching for, much less recognizing it if she found it. Then he felt him there was a familiarity to him he recognized. Power. This one knew how to shield himself still even with shields the boy's power leaked out around the edges. Apparently so did she because she turned with a welcoming smile and a giggle.   
  
"Milli!" The young boy strode forward his solemn face relaxing into a smile. It was obvious they were related but several years older than he and the girl. He rolled his eyes, who named a boy Milli for god sakes?   
  
"You shouldn't be out this far alone," he chided. She pouted. "Come back now, we have just enough time to find those cookies that Margarette made before we must meet father's guest." He held out his hand waiting for her to decide. Grinning she took it and started swinging it between them.   
  
Heero swallowed against the sudden lump, he felt lonely his eyes filled. He lifted his hand to his face and swiped; puzzled he stared at the moisture. She stopped swinging his hand and turned back. She looked at the spot where he lay as if she could see him but he knew she couldn't. The boy also stopped his eyes narrowing as he silently scanned the area.   
  
"Milli?" Her voice sounded young and scared, unsure, "You felt him too? So sad, so lonely."   
  
"Him? Something," he murmured with a distracted air. He looked down at her and forced a smile. "It'll be fine, I promise." Her bottom lip trembled as she tried to smile but eventually she did manage. It was a smile of someone, secure in the knowledge that the one before her could and would make it all better. She let him finally coax her away and before they were out of sight he could hear her resume her happy chattering. Still, the blonde boy paused giving one last measuring look before disappearing from sight.  
  
  
He waited, lying there until he could no longer hear her voice, until the birds settled down and silence returned to the meadow. And still he lay there. A bead of sweat slid down the side of his face, yet he ignored it until he was positive that he was completely and utterly alone. Minutes seemed like hours, before he finally got to his feet warily moving out in the open, he bent gently picking up the circlet of flowers. His mouth tilted slightly at the corners, eyes closed in anticipation as he lifted the flowers to his nose. Disappointed he frowned it wasn't the right smell.   
  
He looked the direction the girl went, and something incredible happened, the young boy who many would say cared for no one smiled. A shy tentative smile, as if he wasn't quite sure of the why of it, or the ability to do it, but blossom it did across his face relieving it of it's austere severity. He glanced at the flowers; they were a beautiful momento that his pain, his loneliness had finally paid off it enabled him to see there were angels in this small slice of the world after all. Those faceless strangers, the old man was always running on about protecting. Now had a face. He had found something, someone that made the suffering worth enduring.   
  
  
  
He lifted his head at the knock a deep sigh expelled and sounded loud within the recess of the room. "Come."   
  
The servant pushed the door open and bowed, "he is here your Majesty."   
  
"Where are Milliardo and Relena?"  
  
"The Prince, was going to take the Princess for a snack sire then return."   
  
He nodded, "admit the gentleman then tell the children I require their presence. Our guest has arrived." The servant bowed and backed from the room. Standing he turned to the window trying to loose himself within beauty of a fountain in the gardens. The dancing water shifted in the sunlight, sending a multitude of rainbow colored droplets skyward. "Please, he whispered heavenward, "Help me find the strength, to do the right thing in spite of what's to come." The knock gave him a moment to compose himself before he turned assuming a welcoming expression. The servant pushed the door wide.   
  
"Doctor, my apologies for keeping you waiting. Thank you George that will be all." The servant bowed, pulling the door shut.   
  
"Professor or J please, I no longer practice medicine." He held up the mechanical hand making a clicking motion. "I thank you for this opportunity, I'm not unaware of the difficulty this request represents."   
  
He inclined his head, "how could we refuse? Your need is urgent, the task you've chosen enormous."   
  
The odd little man laughed cynically, "Quite easily your Majesty you would be surprised at how many did." A flash of regret and something akin to guilt crossed his features. "King Peacecraft, what your about to do could add significantly to your own troubles. No matter how carefully I prepared, sooner or later what you did here today will become known."   
  
His smile held irony and something close to surrender. A blind look settled in his eyes as if seeing something only he was privy to. Dr. J shuddered so the rumors were true about the King and Queen god help them if the Alliance decided to make it an issue. So far the Peacecrafts overwhelming popularity gave them some slight immunity but for how long?  
  
'Then so be it, my people are loyal we will be all right. For a while anyway. And helping our fellow man is what separates us from the beasts."   
  
"Some would say, animals sire are more humane than most of man."  
  
"Perhaps," he nodded, "but I keep hoping."   
  
A knock sounded   
  
"Enter."  
  
The King smiled, "ahh good." He motioned them closer. "Professor, these are my children. Milliardo, Relena, this is Doctor." At the man's look he smiled ruefully "Professor.."   
  
"J is fine," he smiled. "I'm afraid I've long since ceased with formalities living alone too much I suppose."   
  
He gave the King a pointed look. He simply nodded interpreting it correctly. "Relena and Milliardo have an obligation as my heirs, both of them will need to learn to govern wisely and accept responsibility for their people. They cannot do this if they remain ignorant of all the facts."   
  
Dr. J stared at them with stoic resignation, two golden children with everything wonderful seemingly ahead of them. All he could see was the hundred different ways that this could all come crashing down around their heads. He saw Heero's angry eyes superimpose over theirs in silent accusation for a childhood lost adding one more sin to his weary soul. But there was no hope for it he and his colleagues had decided on a course of action. And damned they were to follow it.   
  
Feeling the King's scrutiny Dr. J lifted his own heartsick gaze and met the trepidation and resolution in his. "There is no safe place, but in death no matter how much it grieves me." The King schooled his expression into calm serenity. Then smiling at the children he glanced back to him with eyes of a man at peace with himself and his choices. A man whose demeanor said he was not one to be manipulated or be taken for anyone's fool. "Shall we proceed? My aide said you were pressed for time and we have delayed you I'm afraid long enough."   
  
Milliardo and Relena exchanged a look.   
  
She stepped forward eagerly; "Father says your going to build domes in space? It sounds so exciting, may I come and see them when you're done?"   
  
Dr. J laughed, "We're going to try thanks to your fathers assistance. After that we'll see if I live long enough to finish. If it works then you can all be my personal guests."   
  
Relena clasped her hands in excitement then she held out her hand in innocent enthusiasm. "Can I show you the way Professor?" He hesitated then held up his mechanical hand and clicked it. Unfazed she smiled and placed her hand along the edge of the metal. Searching her face intently his own relaxed into one of gentle amusement as he let her lead him out the room.   
  
When he was sure they were out of earshot, Milliardo turned a small frown wrinkled his brow. "Father is this wise? With the rumors about us manipulating people's minds and the increasing resentment about our beliefs in pacifism this may give them the excuse to try and take control of the kingdom."   
  
He moved forward clasping Milliardo's shoulder for a moment something akin to grief flickered across his face. "Your mother and I have tried to teach you and Relena beliefs that will hold you in good stead the rest of your lives. But I don't expect you to be me, anymore than your mother expects Relena to be her. We understand you have to choose your own path. I understand your concern; we have done what we can to guard against such an event. But your mother and I feel it's important to help when or wherever we can."   
  
Tenderly he brushed Milliardo's bangs back from his eyes. "Wherever you go, whatever you do I trust you stay true to yourself. Do that my son, and I will always be proud of you whichever path you walk."   
  
  
  
  
It would be years later before Milliardo thought back to that conversation. It was a gradual realization, but one he became more certain of over time, his father must have known what would happen. And mother? Probably, he and mother were inseparable she wouldn't have wished to be anywhere other than his side. Which made that day, so long ago all the more ironic, it was the only time his father had ever discussed the choices he made, that set into motion, the downfall of the Sanq Kingdom. And birthed the weapon, that became Zechs Merquis.   



	3. Chapter 1

Title: Heaven in her Eyes  
Author: Amber  
Pairings: Hetro  
Disclaimer: Gundam belongs to Gundam and any scene or plot similarity to another person's story, movie or anime is purely coincidental and unintentional. AU   
  
  
  
It started out always the same, an impenetrable darkness so deep and absolute that breathing itself was an effort. Then came the ice-cold terror that froze her blood and robbed her of giving voice to it. Relena looked upward, instead of a canopy of trees and simulated sky, smoke rolled through the air combined with noxious smells of burning flesh and chemicals. Frantically, she looked around the deserted grounds.   
  
Mother! Father! Milli!   
  
She screamed, spinning around in a circle as it echoed around. Then the dream changed. The screams and panicked cries of those dying and those scrambling for transportation out before they were captured or killed replayed over and over like a tape stuck in a loop. The smoke was so thick she could barely see in front of her face, desperate she reached out seeking the familiar touch of her parents and finding nothing but absence. Her brother was there just beyond, a whisper drawing her that if she could just push aside her fear, she could make it a shout. If she could only focus. Reach for it, harder, harder her teeth gritted as she flung her mind outward, searching for that familiar presence. Almost there, but always just out of reach.   
  
Relena twisted on the bed trapped within the sheets and the night terrors within her mind with no apparent escape. Her breathing fell into hoarse panting pattern, as she continued to struggle within her dream running down the halls slamming doors open. She headed into he library and was moving to her Father's study when she slipped and fell. Winded she lay they're a moment. Placing her hand on the ground she froze. Looking down, she whimpered a trail of blood lay in a pathway across the floor pushing herself up she swiped her hand on her gown like a slash of red across winter snow. Clenching her hands, she wasn't even aware of the whimpers growing in volume as she followed the trail around the desk.   
  
She screamed then, a shrill denial. Her mother's body lay across her father, his beautiful blue eyes so like her brother's gazed upward in a vacant glassy stare. Her mother had drug herself across the floor to touch her husband one last time. Screams of terror changed to wounded anguish and increased in pitch as she moved toward them. Relena was suddenly jerked backwards. The moment she was touched she went instantly silent.   
  
Milliardo spun her around, "Relena, we have to go." That's when the tears started half blind she let him pull her against his chest in a comforting hug. Devastated her mind reached for the comfort so often found within her brother and found only a wall of silence.   
  
She gasped, and pulled away. He was shutting her out. "Milli?"   
  
He stroked her face gently forcing a smile. "We have to go, I've already sent everyone else to safety." She looked back.   
  
"No! Don't look remember them as they were."   
  
"Milli." Fresh tears welled up.  
  
"Milliardo we must leave now!" Relena jerked staring at the voice with a glazed look. He returned her stare with a curiosity she found offensively morbid. She flinched.   
  
Milliardo noticing her reaction took her hand and gently coaxed her forward, "it's all right he's a friend." She stared at him fearfully shaking her head she pulled back. Milliardo stopped cupping her face between his hands he forced her to look at him.   
  
"Their looking for us we have to go. Now!" She stared warily at the other boy. Milliardo glanced at him meaningfully before turning back, "this is Trieze Relena, from school. You remember me mentioning him." Hesitantly she moved closer.   
  
Trieze stared at her critically. "She's going to slow us down." Relena flinched moving closer to her brother.   
  
He glared, "this is my sister you're talking about."   
  
"Milliardo, you're not thinking." Trieze glanced over his shoulder and Milliardo followed his gaze. Relena grabbed his arm. "Milli."   
  
"You arranged this," he accused.   
  
Trieze shrugged, "I knew you would need help and wouldn't ask."   
  
"Mr. Darlian," he nodded brusquely.   
  
"Your Highness, this is a troubling time please allow my wife and I to help you by taking Relena with us."   
  
Her hand tightened on his arm. "Thank you for the offer, but I think Relena and I should be together, especially now.   
  
"Go where, with what? How will you take care of her? How will you take care of yourself? You at least, I can cover for and help. Her? He shook his head, let your father's aide take her until you're better situated."   
  
"No!"   
  
Trieze held his gaze ignoring her. "Or all this, he gestured with his hand, "will be for nothing."   
  
Milliardo hesitated wavering; he stared down at her grieving face. "Relena," he began. For an instant he saw desperation in her eyes, and a silent plea that pierced his soul the bond between them had always been strong.   
  
"No, don't leave me."   
  
"Princess," Mr. Darlian began, "it will.."   
  
"No!" She shook her head her voice rising.   
  
"Lena."   
  
"No, please Milliardo."   
  
The sound of running halted the argument, freezing them where they stood. Trieze pulled a gun as a young girl slid into the room. "Trieze lets go! They are right behind me."   
  
"Anne, I told you not to follow me."   
  
She ducked her head meekly, "I'm sorry, I was worried."   
  
Trieze rolled his eyes and turned, "we're out of time Milliardo. Whatever your choice decide now."   
  
He shoved the gun back in his jacket and strode forward holding his friends eyes sympathetically. "You know its for the best you can't protect her and yourself not now. Anymore, than those Colonists could keep your Father's involvement last year a secret, good intentions don't always work out. And the price for it is just too damn high." Some thing imperceptible passed between them and they turned.   
  
"No," she whispered   
  
"Lena."   
  
"Relena." Trieze murmured. His voice resonated; she turned reluctantly and met his gaze, his voice seemed to echo through her mind whispering. 'Relena you love your brother don't you?'   
  
"Yes."   
  
'He loves you it would make him happy for you to go with Mr. Darlian. You want him safe don't you?' Relena swayed on her feet as the room grew farther and farther away.  
  
"Trieze, what the hell do you think you're doing?"   
  
"Safe," she murmured. Oblivious she was oblivious, to everything but his voice and his eyes, his eyes she thought trying to make sense. Something ... about his eyes. For a split second, she saw a flash of triumph within them. She panicked he was in her mind!   
  
"No!" So strong was the sensation, she threw her hand out as if to physically push him away. Everything in her recoiled and gathered she could feel it even if it wasn't visible a whirling ball of energy right behind her eyes demanding release. She set it free. It slammed into him lifting him off his feet and flung him across the room into the bookshelves. He slid down in a heap on the floor.   
  
"Relena!" Milliardo cried running toward him. "Trieze, are you alright?"   
  
He groaned, "She packs quite a punch. Pity, it would have made things easier if she had been susceptible. I guess that answers the question whether it's rumors or not about your family."   
  
Milliardo offered him his hand and pulled him up, "your one to talk you've kept your own secrets apparently. What the hell were you trying to do? You shouldn't have done that your lucky she didn't damn near kill you."   
  
He grimaced ruefully, "a pacifist not likely."   
  
Relena cried out, startled he jerked around. She lay in a heap on the floor. Anne stood over her rubbing her fist. Bored with it all she shrugged indifferently, "It's done already, let him take her so we can get out of here. Before we wind up like them. Dead."   
  
Milliardo's eyes hardened, narrowing. Anne jerked. Her body straightened tautly and lifted off the floor her hands grabbed frantically at her throat. He walked purposely toward her. "What did you do?" Mr. Darlian crossed the room. Milliardo gave him a sidelong glance that stopped him in his tracks.   
  
He swallowed painfully struggling against the pounding in his head. "Your Highness, your sister loves you.. she's frightened. She would have never ...allowed you .. leave her and that's what .. you have to do now." He croaked hoarsely.   
  
Trieze stiffly joined him; cautiously he placed his hand on the rigid shoulder before him. "He's right. Anne was trying to help in her own way as I was. Please put her down she meant no harm. But if it's a promise you need, then you shall have it she won't touch her again." The anger drained away he moved within touching distance of her and held her frightened eyes.   
  
"Don't ever touch her again," he said coldly. He released Darlian and Anne. She fell to the floor her hand rubbing her neck while dragging in huge quantities of air. Milliardo turned and went to Relena smoothing her hair back a pained expression flickered across his face before his expression closed tight. Bending down he picked his sister up and carried her to Darlian.   
  
"My parents, were very fond of you Mr. Darlian." For a moment, grief shadowed his face he looked lost and frightened, and very much his age. "Thank you, for your loyalty."   
  
He bowed his head and took Relena from his arms. "My Prince, go please! I'll watch over her until you can once more."   
  
"Milliardo," Trieze said urgently. He turned and hurried after Trieze he paused though looking back regretfully still reluctant to leave her. Trieze pushed Anne ahead them out the doorway, then grabbed Milliardo's arm pulling him forcibly away. Darlian pivoted and fled the opposite direction. Though unconscious Relena silently screamed, still aware in some primal way her last living link to her old life had left her. Left her alone.   
  
  
  
Relena snapped up breaking free from the past and her nightmare her mouth gaping in a silent scream. Her brother's name over and over.   
  
An ocean away the man now known as Zechs Mequis jerked up in the bed with his sister's screams echoing in his mind. Reaching out he followed the familiar path, filling his mind wrapping around his heart closing his eyes, he almost could catch the scent of roses he associated with his mother and sister before a wall slammed up shutting him out. "No," bracing his arms along the top of his knees he bent his head. No, he whispered brokenly.  
  
  
The woman sat tensely at the end of the table waiting for her husband to put aside his papers and acknowledge her. Her hands clenched on her teacup patience expired she sat it down with enough force that the clink of china against china pulled his eyes from his work. He sighed a strained sigh as he dredged up the patience to listen to an often had argument once more.   
  
"She woke the entire house again. Those screams so blood curdling," she shuddered. "She needs a doctor."   
  
"Helen, we have been over this before, she's been to several doctors. Therapists to for that matter."   
  
"It's not natural, she burst out. "The only time she speaks is to scream in her sleep. John, please we.."   
  
"Helen, Relena is a strong girl. She survived a horrible ordeal she'll be fine. When she's ready she'll speak."   
  
She slid her chair back and threw her napkin down onto the table, "you always say that anytime I try to discuss this with you. You toss platitudes about as if they will solve everything."   
  
Her eyes narrowed as if coming to a decision. "I think your frightened. I think, your more frightened of them knowing we have the heir of the Sanq Kingdom in our house than you are of making our daughter healthy."   
  
He snatched his own napkin from his lap and tossed it on the table. "You can't have it both ways no matter how much you want to fool yourself Relena is not our daughter. We've just been damn lucky so far no one has questioned that too closely."   
  
"No what you mean to say is we're lucky she hasn't shown any signs she has the same abilities her brother and parents had," she said feeling ashamed and disturbed by the revelation.   
  
"Do I? Maybe I do, these so called abilites cropping up all over didn't save our King or Queen and it won't save Relena or her brother should someone discover their abilities. I'll tell you something else since we're being so frank, even as Minister I wouldn't be able to stop them if they learn her secret and come here for her. So you see, while I don't show it the same way Helen it doesn't mean I don't care.. Or dread the day when her brother comes for her, and make no mistake about it Helen he will come back for her," he said in quietly offended tone.   
  
With that he slid his chair back gathered his papers and walked away. She waited until he disappeared around the corner before dropping her head in her palm and letting silent tears come.   
  
Halfway up the stairs, a small blonde girl with troubled eyes, turned and headed back up the stairs without them knowing she was there.   



	4. Chapter 2

Title: Heaven In Her Eyes  
Author: Amber  
Pairings: Hetro  
Disclaimer: Gundam belongs to Gundam and any scene or plot similarity to another person's story, movie or anime is purely coincidental and unintentional. AU  
  
  
  
Relena was waiting for him at the door. He stopped staring at her in reluctant amusement his smile flickered briefly then died. "Asking about your homework I guess would be a waste of time hmm, especially when you can do it with your eyes closed?" She shrugged.   
  
He stared at her intently, "I don't pretend to understand Relena, but going with me would probably not be the wisest course of action. Things are heating up between the Alliance and the Colonies. I may not be able to protect us much longer going along with me could draw undue attention to yourself. But you know that don't you?" he murmured in a thoughtful tone.   
  
He stared at her sadly, "you'll never forgive me will you?" She tilted her head inquiringly. "For offering to take you from Milliardo," he elaborated. She lifted the palm unit and typed. So expressive was her face and eyes the simulated voice of the unit jolted him from his thoughts.   
  
"You've done nothing that requires forgiveness."   
  
"Then why Relena? I know you can talk is this to punish us? Milliardo? What?" Frustration flickered in her eyes before lashes dropped covering her expression. When she met his gaze again her face was expressionless and her eyes calmly stared into his patiently waiting his decision.   
  
He started to protest then stopped at a loss. He could mediate between bickering politicians but couldn't fathom the reasoning behind one teenage girl. And now the moment was lost whatever it was defiance, trauma, he would like to think it wasn't a matter of simple petty vindictiveness on her part.   
  
"Very well Relena, I'll instruct Pagan to pack you a few things and tell Helen." She stretched her hand out then clenched her fist lifting it to her chest. He hesitated at the indecision on her face a moment later she lifted her unit and typed.   
  
"Please don't leave her this way parting in anger leaves the most regrets."   
  
"Relena..."   
  
She held up her hand then typed frantically. "Not because of me, please."   
  
He nodded stiffly handing her the attaché case, "instruct Pagan to pack for you then we'll leave."   
  
  
* * *  
  
Dr. J looked up as the door opened; nodding to the technician he waited until the door closed before the person in the shadows came forward. Curiously, he watched a gloved hand push the hood back revealing a helmet concealing most of the features; it was next to impossible to tell whether the person was male or female, even with the long blonde hair. He shifted forward in anticipation; somehow sensing something momentous was about to happen. One by one, the fingers slowly worked free of the gloves, first one hand then the other. Laying them on the desk between them slender hands lifted and drew the helmet off his head. Dr. J's eyes narrowed, searching the impassive features before him.   
  
"I had heard the Alliance had a pilot of extraordinary skill as much a mystery as he was talented. But even with my sources and considerable intellect, if I do say so myself, can't imagine what business you could possibly have with me?"   
  
Slowly, wordlessly, he shook his head, "have I changed that much or was helping to destroy a kingdom so insignificant?" His eyes widened pushing himself up his gaze went over him thoroughly before lifting to return the searching look in Milliardo's eyes.   
  
"Milliardo Peacecraft?"   
  
"Milliardo Peacecraft is dead."   
  
He sat down thoughtfully, "I see. What does.. what was that name ah bother, I was always bad with names what does the Alliance's Lightening Count want with me then?"   
  
Zechs smiled faintly acknowledging the jib before his mouth tightened. "The alliance doesn't know I'm here. But they have heard about the your suits."  
  
He shrugged, "so the alliance has suits is it so unusual for the colonies to desire them for protection as well."   
  
Zechs smiled coldly, "your right they don't care about the suits but the computer is another story this is something they covet as much as it terrifies them."   
  
Dr.J chortled, "Just a little something we are working on in our spare time. A man has to have hobbies." Zechs lowered his shields and stealthily searched for the answers he wanted. What he found was mathematical equations he was about to go deeper. "Ahh ahh young man, just because I have no abilities myself doesn't mean I'm too dense to know when a body is trying to take a stroll through my mind.   
  
He tilted his head in acknowledgment, "Is your hobby really worth a war?"   
  
"Who is asking, Milliardo Peacecraft pacifist or Zechs Merquis officer in the Alliance?"   
  
"Does it matter?"   
  
"It might."   
  
"Things are precarious at best, the Alliance is rotten at the core and is turning on anyone or anything that threatens it. Hell, it's turning on itself to survive. The slightest thing could cause the whole situation to blow up in our faces."   
  
"Then I'd say it's time for a change. Wouldn't you?"   
  
"Things will change, and only those responsible will pay the price. Your way the price is too high." He said choosing his words with care.   
  
"And you think Khushrenada is the change this world needs?" He challenged.  
  
He smiled with gentle irony, "as you said it's time for a change." He lifted his gloves and slid them on then picked up his helmet heading for the door.   
  
"Why come here and warn me, I imagine my system would be quite a boon for a budding revolution?"   
  
He turned his head but didn't glance back. "Have I?"   
  
"Yes, I believe you have. Tell me young Peacecraft did your sister survive?" Zechs stiffened angrily the glass obelisk on his desk cracked. He slowly turned blue eyes glittered dangerously. Dr.J lifted his eyes from the paperweight to Zechs face, "you blame me for your parents deaths," he smiled sad acceptance.  
  
Zechs sighed consciously making an effort to calm himself his abilities always got away from him when his emotions were out of control but the pain and the desolation of past horrors still lingered in his eyes. "No, I've had years to think about it my father knew what the price was for helping, if it wasn't you it would have been something else. History is full of situations where humanity destroys that which their afraid of. For my family, it was their beliefs and our differences. And it's only gotten worse. I admire the fact you've given those similarly afflicted a safe haven. I'd hate to see it all destroyed now."   
  
After a brief pause of consideration he asked softly, "Is that how you view your gift afflicted?"   
  
"Sometimes, most of the time." He placed his helmet back on and moved toward the door.   
  
"Milliardo, did Relena survive?" Even with his face hidden Dr. J could almost feel him flinch inwardly.  
  
"Survive? Survive, is an apt description as any I suppose." He lifted the hood enveloping himself once more within the welcoming darkness provided. Then opened the door.   
  
"Don't place too much faith in your alternative my young friend. I think you'll find yourself disappointed in him when he doesn't live up to your expectations."   
  
His head shifted sideway acknowledging he heard. "I have very few illusions left."   
  
"I see the eyes of the boy I met so long ago, within the man before me. I think there is more left than you care to admit."   
  
The click of the door closing was his answer.   
  
  
  
* * *  
  
The dream came nearly every night in the beginning. Then it was once a week then there were months were he had no dreams at all. None that he could or would want to remember. Now it came only when something disturbed her or him it was difficult to tell who it originated with once it began it seem to feed off the emotions of both of them. It still was a mystery to him how connected he had grown to her and yet she remained blissfully unaware. Yes, despite doing their damnedest their perfect weapon still felt things intensely, buried to be sure deep beneath the pain of the training and the final indignity. The reconditioning. There were still a few things that he retained that were exclusively his.   
  
Flinging one hand over his eyes, even in sleep he was unable to find respite from the visions tormenting him, Heero's expression twisted into a mask of foreboding as the fear reached for him again. Taunting him, her fear lured him to a place within himself he knew, even now, in his dreams, or hers, was somewhere he shouldn't go. Realistically he knew he couldn't help her now. What had happened. Happened so very long ago.  
  
But the nightmares still come, always beginning the same a darkness so deep that even with his enhanced senses seeing much less sensing anything was impossible. He was blind literally and figuratively and that frightened him more than anything else. There wasn't a time when he couldn't sense things others seemed oblivious to. Then came the nausea. Brought on by her revulsion to the smell of burnt flesh, chemicals and the sweet acrid smell of blood so much blood, always followed by the iron taste of bile in her throat that had him swallowing with her in silent empathy.   
  
The intellectual side that always remained remote now thanks to the good doctor was already analyzing logically explaining away what was happening. But that part of him that was drawn to her suffered with her. For a split second, there was one brief glimpse of stars and wispy clouds as the drifted across the moon. Then it was gone. The images came faster now a collage of flashes, sensations, and feelings. Half of them making no sense at all as her terror rose to keep pace with the images. Then a stillness so absolute it felt as if he could physically touch it. He twisted his body from left to right fighting to get free physically, putting into actions what mentally her mind sought and failed to achieve. He sucked in a raw hoarse breath his movements more violent.  
  
Her feelings rolled over him overwhelming in their intensity devastating betrayal, disbelief, and abandonment. Then nothing. The distant remote side within him literally watched the fracturing of her mind with clinical dispassion while the other grieved for innocence lost.  
  
When he woke all those years ago frantic to reach her they had humored him at first. When his connection with her had been silenced so abruptly he went berserk. She was whom he was doing this for it didn't matter that she hadn't asked him to or that she didn't even know who he was. What good was he if he couldn't even protect her? He nearly killed them all before they finally brought him down after that they had taken one look at their prize specimen and decided his compassion and free will were something not needed in their soldier. They reconditioned him.   
  
Always stronger, faster, and mentally more advanced than most, with the removal of the mental inhibitors for pain now truly they had nothing that could touch him. When he woke and remembered, there was a split second when he sought that familiar link and found nothing but absence. He went slightly crazy, then he went after his chief tormenter the single minded driving force behind his dehumanization. He tossed Odin Lowe's unconscious body on the Doctors desk and told him cold precise terms what he could and would do to them if they ever touched him again. The one positive from it all after that they believed him.  
  
Still caught halfway between her nightmares, disorientation from the dreams and his desperation to reach her, this time he was determined to make a difference. No one would keep her from him again. Even if the only place she was his was within his mind. He froze his body went rigid with the tension of pent-up energy the moment he was touched instinct and training took over. He went for the pressure point in the hand between thumb and forefinger numbing the arm. Then he jerked the body forward. He grabbed the head in a hold his thumb rested over the pressure point right behind the ear all in the blink of an eye. Heero felt something familiar tentatively brush against his shields recognition dawned as the identity of who he held became evident he sat there focusing on calming his breathing .   
  
"Heero," he croaked. Heero slid back irritated with himself for what he almost did and Duo for constantly going where most feared to tread. He shoved him off his bed.   
  
Running a hand through his hair he watched impassively while Duo dragged air into his lungs. "O lord, you need to cut out the caffeine."   
  
"You're lucky I recognized you before I killed you. You have been warned before Duo about coming up on me like that."   
  
Duo stopped rubbing his neck to cradle his other arm. "What the hell did you do to my arm?"   
  
"Its temporary, feeling will return gradually." He said giving it a cursory glance.   
  
"See if I try and help you again."   
  
Heero frowned, "what are you talking about?"   
  
"You were having a nightmare, humdinger too by the looks of it."  
  
"Hn."   
  
"Wanna talk about it?" Duo looked at him expectantly. Heero gave him a look that spoke volumes. "OK... I take that as a big no." Duo shrugged, "hey that's cool we all have places we don't want poked at." Duo stood and awkwardly shuffled toward the door he paused in the opening with an air of anticipation. "O by the way, Dr. Looney Tunes has upped the schedule he's loading HAL into our suits tomorrow. Yours is going to take a few days longer."   
  
Heero stared at him blankly. Duo grinned, "don't you ever watch the Sci-Fi Classic network? There was this really cool movie these guys find this alien thingie and they go into space with this computer named HAL he was designed to interact with hum.."   
  
Heero held up his hand, "I think I get it. If it's anything like your taste in cartoons I'm sure it was something I could miss without regret."   
  
"You don't know what you're missing. Any way I did a little snooping." Duo looked either direction of the hallway then leaned smugly back against the doorjamb.  
  
"You took information from the technicians mind again," he interrupted disapprovingly. Exasperated Duo frowned, "you want to hear what I found or not?"   
  
He eyed him cautiously and when he didn't say anything more he smiled knowingly. "Their calling yours ZERO."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Hey buddy, that's the million dollar question. What I got was kind of disjointed. But from what I can piece together, I think you're their Superman with your psy and your advanced training your scores are off the charts. So they cooked up a system and a suit to do you justice. Of course they must of decided that before they got a load of what Shinigami can do."   
  
"No, why the sudden rush?" he clarified.  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow at the question but merely shrugged, "could have something to do with his visitor tonight."   
  
His eyes narrowed in concentration, "who was it?"  
  
"He didn't know but he did creep the poor guy out he came cloaked literally and figuratively." Heero tilted his head in thought then mentally shrugged pushing it aside for a more thorough consideration later.   
  
Duo groaned dramatically, "I'm going to rest my poor abused body." He went to pull the door shut when Heero's voice stopped him.  
  
"Duo. Be glad Duo, be glad they missed you," came his weary reply.  
  
Duo stared into his usually expressionless eyes and instead found an emptiness and soulnessness that he viewed with equal parts pity and revulsion. Heero held his gaze a moment longer letting the significance of what he said sink in before his expression closed and his eyes once more became unreadable.  
  
"Yeah.. I think your right Heero," Duo said finally. Heero waited a moment more then mentally closed the door on his thoughts and his past with the same determination with which he did the door to his room.   
  
  
* * *  
  
The moment they stepped off the shuttle a little entourage surrounded the Minister and gradually eased Relena further and further away. She smiled a trifle sadly but not unexpectedly. Was there a time when she hadn't been alone? 'Yes.' Relena tilted her head caught off balance her expression bewildered. Milliardo's name echoed through her mind leaving her with an overwhelming sadness. In the beginning it was hurt, betrayal that kept her from reaching out for the comfort of his familiar presence. Then when she was at her loneliest and time and maturity crumbled her fit of pique she tried to reach him and met a gaping wound that blocked her. Was it His? Hers? Both of them she didn't know she didn't even know how to fix it and without his help she wasn't even sure she could.  
  
She was here she could barely believe it her gaze went upward taking in the colony her mouth gaped in awe at the achievement of man. An unexpected lump grew as tears welled up making everything shimmer through a rainbow of colors. Though not intentionally and as arrogant as it probably seemed she felt an overwhelming pride. She just wished her parents could have lived to see them completed. Man helping his fellow man for nothing other than he,she, they could.   
  
They were like little oases within the confines of space that thought made her smile whimsically. "Beautiful," she whispered in a voice rusty from disuse. Just when things seemed the most impossible or improbable humanity dug deep and did their best achievements in moments of beautiful desperation.   
  
Pulling herself from her inner musings she realized they were approaching the limousines so turned her attention toward her father waiting to take her cues from him. He turned somewhat absent-mindedly. "Relena, I have a meeting but there is time for us to go by the hotel or we can have lunch, if you prefer?"   
  
He watched the subtle shift of emotions across her face and for the first time wondered if something other than idle curiosity prompted her desire to accompany him. She smiled then a wistful smile as if she dared not count on it actually happening. He found himself responding with an answering smile and a feeling of ease he hadn't felt between them in years. "Lunch it is then. Afterwards, there's someone I should see while I'm here."   
  
He watched her face fall before she quickly schooled her expression. "It shouldn't take long you might find him of interest yourself would you like to go with me?" he offered impulsively. Her smile blossomed anew, and he found himself giving an answering smile "It's a date then."   
  



	5. Chapter 3

Title: Heaven In Her Eyes  
Author: Amber  
Pairings: Hetro  
Disclaimer: Gundam belongs to Gundam and any scene or plot similarity to another person's story, movie or anime is purely coincidental and unintentional. AU  
  
  
  
  
They were walking companionably toward the cars when he paused touching her arm to draw her attention. Glancing pointedly at the guards and the aides they moved to a discreet distance. Close enough to protect, yet far enough to give the minister the privacy he desired.  
  
"Relena. Thank you." She tilted her head puzzled. "I had a good time tonight." She smiled nodding in agreement. He hesitantly lifted a hand brushing a strand of loosened hair back. "I sometimes forget to stop and appreciate the life it's just."   
  
She lifted her hand and clasped his shaking her head. "No, it has to be said. I know in part some of the distance is my fault and your mothers we.. you needed us to be there and somehow we failed. There was always something that needed our attention when our first priority should have been to you. I always thought tomorrow.. But the tomorrows kept getting further away." Something must have shown in her face because he smiled tenderly. "Now those tomorrows are gone. I know; it's too late to convince you of our parenting skills but hopefully it's never too late for friends."   
  
Relena smiled sadly. He knew it wouldn't be easy it would take time he sighed mentally. "We'll take one day at a time. Would you like them to drop you at the hotel?" She looked around at his entourage shifting impatiently as they waited she shook her head making a dismissing gesture with her hand.   
  
The aide smiled, "sir we can give your daughter a tour. If she would like?" She looked eagerly toward him and smiled hopefully.   
  
"Relena," he began. Her hands clasped together her eyes pleaded. He nodded looking at the aide, "that would be most appreciative. My daughter has wanted to see something of the Colonies for a long time."   
  
He bowed slightly, "then we will make it a visit she will treasure."   
  
He turned back almost as if to say something then smiled awkwardly, "have a good time."   
  
Two aides split off from the group and stayed behind the rest moved toward the front limo. The aide stepped forward and smiled, "I'm William Green and this somewhat solemn soul is Michael Kurry. Is there anything in particular you would like to see Miss Relena?" She shook her head smiling.   
  
"All right then, we'll try to fit in as much as we can," he stepped aside gesturing to the second car. They fell into step beside her. There was a pop. Relena half turned then light and heat spread out enveloping everything in the vicinity. She slammed into the ground with enough force that her head bounced twice against the walkway.   
  
"Miss Relena! Miss Relena, can you hear me?" Relena blinked dazedly meeting his eyes hesitantly she nodded then wished she hadn't the pounding in her head made it feel like her skull was going to explode. She lifted a shaky hand to her head tentatively feeling out the sticky wetness. William knelt staring worriedly at the wound on her head she nodded reassuringly. He moved on to Michael. She winced pushing herself up. Dazed she turned then gaped in horror toward what was left of the car. Without thought she moved toward the car smoke burned her lungs. Dust and debris stung her eyes. Blood trickled from various cuts and abrasions.  
  
Mr. Kurry was helped up weaving on his feet he was coherent enough to understand the implications. "O God, o my God the Minister! No, Miss Relena stay back!" Suddenly a secondary explosion rocked the ground sending her stumbling backward she threw her arm across her face as a wave of heat rolled over her again. Tears flowed as she silently grieved for yet another casualty in the travesty that seemed to be her life.   
  
The next few minutes seemed to happen in slow motion brief flashes of motion that seemed to occur as if the shutter of a camera recorded them all indelibly burning them into her mind.   
  
The sound of a revving engine and the squeal of tires.   
  
Sirens screaming in the distance.   
  
The sound of shattering glass followed the pings and pops of bullets slamming into surrounding cars. Bits and pieces of concrete flying as bullets slammed into the sidewalk.   
  
Michael Kurry spun around their eyes met and held hers horror. His surprise then disbelief as three red spots grew in size across his chest as he fell. William spun toward her and cried out her name. William of the twinkling eyes, the merry smile tried to reach her as two bullets cut short his selfless act, one above his heart the other his head jerking him around and throwing him away from her.   
  
Relena turned so slowly as if her body were weighed down beyond her capabilities in the direction the gunfire originated. Even through the smoke and haze her gaze bore into the figure glaring at her over the gun and the distance between them closed as her eyes narrowed memorizing the face responsible for the death and destruction around them.   
  
She grit her teeth as the pain exploded behind her eyes. Relena fought it. Right up until she was yanked back, to that night so many years ago and the last face she saw before Relena Peacecraft for all intense purposes died along with her family. Eyes staring blindly fixed at the horror before her and within cleared. They stared at one another through the hail of bullets growing increasing closer to her then the moment of recognition between them clicked. Relena's eyes flashed angrily. Anne she was called. She could hear herself scream hoarse angry then for the second time that day Relena slammed into the concrete this time she didn't get up.  
  
  
  
  
Working his way through the booths of the market, Duo soaked up the laughter and the light conversations, letting the sights the sounds even the smells flow around him as a soothing balm. He looked upward, enjoying the warm sense of belonging and contentment temporary as it was storing it up for the rougher times ahead. Violet-hued eyes narrowed, a faint smoke trail drifted upward, automatically he plotted the approximate location. Curious, he started toward it. Suddenly, a black ball rolled upward he started walking faster, then jogging when he cleared the market he was running. By the time he hit the street where it was located he arrived in time for a front row seat.  
  
The van that slid around the corner finished off the two men. All that was left was the girl. She stood there, glaring at her attackers with a steely determination that if the situation hadn't been so serious, he would have chucked her on the chin and cheered her on himself. Her hair was escaping the confines of the ribbon she had tied around it, and now framed her dirt-streaked, blood-smeared face in loose strands. Her hands were clenched at her sides, her posture betrayed shock and exhaustion, and it was pretty obvious sheer will held her upright.   
  
She was a pretty little thing he mused, innocent looking his brow furrowed worriedly. It was that damn innocent bravado that reminded him too much of things he tried so hard to forget, and harder still to prevent from happening again. He turned away, he couldn't get involved he was too close to leaving. The others were already gone, he had just stayed around to see what Heero's hi tech zero system could really do.   
"Fuck."   
  
His jaw clenched the muscle working furiously. "Dammit." He swung back and started running, it was a race to see who got her first the bullets or him, because it looked like she had no intentions of giving way to save her own stubborn neck. Duo slammed into her slight body aw hell he knew she looked small but he hadn't realized just how petite she was. He turned them trying to take the brunt of the fall himself. He felt her stiffen then relax letting her body go with the motion as he rolled them out of range. Duo came up braced over her he stared coldly at the van as it spun heading back for another pass. When he glanced down, his eyes shifted softening he smiled humorously, trying to ease her frightened expression. "You looked like you could use some help." At the sound of slamming doors he offered her his hand.   
  
Relena stared at him in confusion, there was a distance in her brilliant blue eyes that was eerie. She took his offered hand but when he went to help her up. She tightened her grasp, pulling his hand against her. Her pupils expanded, empty eyes stared blindly into his, the stillness of her gaze was so compelling he missed the slight brush against his mind. Too late he tried to block her, their minds merged in a series of flashes as she found what she sought.   
  
His expression hardened with determination he glared down at her. She smiled apologetically. Tightening her hand, as if she knew he meant to pull away, Duo felt it again he tried to fight her. He felt a dissolving, the absence. A slight tingle. The first image blinded him. Then he started the process of learning about the girl before him. 'She had invaded his mind something she regretted something he knew she rarely did but her need to know if she could trust him was so great. How do I know that his mind whispered?' A light touch within? An apology. She returned the favor with her own trust. He jerked away pulling himself mentally and physically from her grasp. 'Shit.' He felt like they had been here for ages when in reality it was mere seconds.   
  
"Shit. Relena Darlian, as in Vice Foreign Minister Darlian's daughter?" He could read the confirmation in her eyes. "Shit, he muttered, "the things I get myself into." He pulled her up, "lets go Lena before they try to shish kebab ya again." He glanced up, they had started around the burning vehicles and were running toward them.   
  
Damn they were out in the open he cupped her face, "are you ok?" Her fingers touched her head wound gingerly she nodded. "Are you sure because we're going to have to make a run for it?" Her face blanked he watched her expression turn inward for a second then she met his eyes determinedly. "Ok babe, here we go try and stay with me a bit longer and I'll get you to a hospital."   
  
They crouched as he pulled his gun, her eyes widened for a moment then met his gaze with one of trust. He grinned. She felt herself smile back then he turned and fired off a couple of shots before grabbing her hand pulling her across the square. They flinched as a spray of bullets exploded around them, but still he pulled her along as they zig zagged their way around the building and into an alley. Relena felt his wave of relief, as the sirens grew louder. For the moment the shooting stopped. She strained her senses the sound of pursuit continued.   
  
He tugged her down another alley, then jerked her down behind a dumpster. She stared at him curiously, she was breathing like she had run for miles. He was barely winded. Relena froze holding her breath. She listened as they grew closer passing right by where they crouched then kept going. They stayed there waiting in silence, and then he turned apparently satisfied for the moment and smiled reassuringly. Gesturing for quiet he pointed. She nodded following him in a quiet jog as long as she could before the stitch in her side became unbearable. She tugged on his hand.   
  
He glanced back, "tired?" She blew a winded breath outward and nodded regretfully. "Hey if you weren't I'd worry about you." He tilted his head, "you don't talk much do you?" She shrugged.   
  
He grinned sliding his gun back into his pants he took her arm and drew it around his waist taking some of her weight onto him. "Well that's alight I've been told I talk enough for three people anyway." Relena sighed finding his endless chatter soothing, she gave him all the support she could as he helped her shuffle along.   
  
"Ok gorgeous, we're almost there. At the end of this street is the hospital and they can help you allot more than I can. OK?" She met his look in a combination of gratitude and relief.   
  
"You'll understand why er," he coughed, "I can't go any further." She smiled ruefully. Duo smiled relieved, "that 'a girl. Hey you're alright for one of those rich elitist types." Her lips twitched in amusement despite her pain and exhaustion. They came out of the ally and onto the sidewalk he drew her to a stop. "You sure you'll make it alright from here?"   
  
Relena stiffly straightened gazing in relief at the red flickering lights of the arriving ambulance. She turned to him and smiled reassuringly. He nodded, "go I'll watch from here to make sure you get there ok. When you get inside start screaming for the cops. Got it?" She nodded.   
  
He watched her cross the street, and warily approached the emergency entrance she paused glancing back. Relena lifted her hand then disappeared within. He winced feeling every bump and scrape he took from his close encounter with the walkway. He had just turned away, when caught a flash of movement from the corner of his eye. Stepping back out of sight, he watched the two bookends that were trying to turn them into Swiss cheese head for the hospital. This time, they apparently brought along a brain with them, she was dressed casually but she moved like military it was obvious she was held their leash.   
  
Duo groaned, "Aw hell there goes keeping my involvement a secret. Heero is going kill me."   
  
  
  
Relena turned her head as the door opened, when she saw the doctor's coat she resumed staring out the window. Until a lock click sounded loudly in the room. Her head turned back in dread. Slowly, the face became visible. Her mouth dropped. "Miss me?" Relena eyes widened worriedly she glanced toward the door. Duo tossed the compu pad down. "You scream for those cops yet?"   
  
Relena swallowed, "going to.. get hem."   
  
Duo frowned, "hey you hurt your throat?" She nodded because it was easier than the truth then winced as the pounding of her head increased. "We don't have time to wait guess who showed up out front?" Relena let him help her up.   
  
Duo frowned; I was planning on going out the window that's not going to work. Hang on." He opened the door looked both ways. "I'll be right back." He left as quietly as he came.   
  
A few moments later he slipped back inside. "Their at the front desk now," he tossed her some scrubs. "Dress now." He spun around giving her his back.   
  
"Finished?"   
  
"Almost," she croaked. She moved forward touching his shoulder. He spun around pulled the door open looking both ways then motioned her forward slapping the bed he helped on then covered her completely. She pulled the covers off her face frowning.   
  
He smirked, "don't breath." Before covering her once more. It was the longest ride of her life, as she lay there listening to him cheerfully whistle, breathing she decided really wasn't a problem. It felt, like she held it the entire way.   
  
"Hey you! Hey, where are you going with that?"Her hands clenched in the bed. Relena gasped, when the bed picked up speed she felt it tilt and squeezed her eyes closed preparing for new bruises. Suddenly the bed jerked to a stop Duo yanked the sheet off.   
  
"OK, one ride per customer. Next time it's my turn." Duo lifted her down and winced at her bare feet, "good thing it's considered summer here." They took off across the street then moved into the sheltering shadows of the alley. Then stood pressed against the wall. A few seconds later, the two men ran out the door looking both ways. A moment later, the woman followed at a more measured pace. Relena hissed. Duo glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, "a friend on yours?" She shot him a blistering stare. Duo whistled.   
  
He looked down the ally in resignation they were going to have to do this the hard way. "Come on, let's book." He kept her moving, not allowing her to stop until they had followed the alley sixty feet back from the street. Nudging her into a doorway, he studied her pale face intently trying to gauge how she really was. It didn't look like medical personnel had gotten very far in treating her injuries. He wanted to keep moving they could still be watching for her lets face it by now it was probably all over the news they couldn't stay in one place long but he couldn't afford to carry her either. That would leave them vulnerable.   
  
"Can you keep going?" he asked urgently. "We can't stay here much longer." A weary expression crossed her face, pain and exhaustion began catching up with her. Shoulders drooped, as she dabbed at the moisture on her brow with the back of her arm. "Come on, it's not much farther," he took her hand and started walking backwards. "I'll have the doc check you out, we'll get you some shoes maybe.. I mean personally I like that shade of glittery blue on your toenails it really brings out your eyes." She stopped a cross between a cough and a laugh slipping out. He smiled. She blushed shaking her head. "Seriously, its not much further," he coaxed.  
  
  
Heero's eyes lifted from his laptop and stared fixedly at the door. A moment passed, then another, before the faint sounds of someone approaching was heard. Dr. J stood there in shrouded silence then began without preamble, "why hasn't Maxwell left yet?"   
  
Heero shrugged noncommittally. "Who knows why he does anything that he does. As long as he completes his missions without screwing up I don't care about his personal business."   
  
With only casual interest he asked, "have you seen the colony news?"  
  
Heero searched his face intently something flickered in his eyes but other than that his expression remained one of curiosity and irritation. "I have been going over the readouts of Zero if everything checks their installing it tomorrow," was his uninflected response. Heero's eyes narrowed. 'Was that relief?'   
  
"They have started killing prominent politicians, Maxwell should leave as soon as he returns."  
  
"Hn."   
  
Dr. J turned away when Heero's next question stopped him. "Who was killed?"   
  
"Five colony delegates in various locations, as well as Vice Foreign Minister Darlian. He was killed in a car bomb at a local restaurant, where he was reputedly having lunch with his daughter. It's begun."   
  
  
  
  
At last, their destination loomed before them; Duo tripped the lock on a nondescript door in the warehouse district. Guiding her through, he squeezed in after her hurrying her through empty offices. He stopped before they entered the elevator.   
  
"OK, your name is Lena that will protect your privacy," he smiled winningly, "and this." He pulled out a scrap of cloth, "is to make sure you stay alive." He took her arm and went to turn her.   
  
She pulled back with a hurt expression. "Ah, don't be that way. Some of these people, are seriously paranoid on a scale you can't even begin to comprehend. Once, we step into that elevator every move, every sound will be scrutinized three ways from Sunday. Trust me please, one more time?" She held out her hand, they stood there staring at each other he placed his hand in hers and bit by bit he let her see behind his walls. He was tired, he was hurt, worried about her and something--someone.. she couldn't quite grasp. She sighed breaking off her mental probe she couldn't add any more of a burden onto his shoulders than there was.   
  
She smiled trustingly and turned. "Thanks Lena, we're almost through with the dramatics hang on a few minutes longer." He gently covered her eyes then moved to guided her into the elevator she stopped him.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered then followed him in. Relena shivered leaning tiredly against the elevator wall something of Duo's anxiety was affecting her. Without her eyes, her ears and other senses supplied the answers for what was going on around her. She could hear pings like those on the security system at her house. Then she sensed movement she could feel a downward pull. The silence stretched between them, each lost in their own thoughts. Now that she had a chance to catch her breath, her injuries were one by one making a nuisance of themselves.   
  
Relena rubbed her temple gently, the continued ache of the cut at the front of her head and lump at the back seemed in a competition to see which one could throb the most. Her legs ached, feeling like limp spaghetti. She slid down the wall to sit on the floor the metal surface offered a cool relief against the various cuts and abrasions that seemed to cover her body.   
  
"Lena?" She heard the concern in his voice as if from a deep well her body felt like one big wound. With that thought she cringed at least she had survived. Her father was gone another good man sacrificed. On the heels of that one her mother's image surfaced in her mind. 'O god, poor Helen she had tried so. How could she go back and face her?'   
  
"Duo, I don't feel so good," she rasped her voice still hoarse from disuse. She leaned her head against her knee. His voice grew fuzzier and farther away. Distantly, she felt herself floating or was she lifted? A small corner of her mind, still processing things noted the air stir across her arms, the rhythm of movement there fore she reasoned they had left from the elevator. Belatedly, she stirred to protest. She could walk. For as long as she could remember she had taken care of herself. Leaned on no one.   
  
The pounding, now resembled a school band banging away within her head. She felt Duo's emotions surge strongly and whatever had caused it Relena decided she would just as soon face it on her feet. She clenched her teeth and fought her way upward her hand felt along his shirt and fisted in the material. "Easy," he murmured.   
  
Still she pulled herself into an upright position in his arms swallowing against the nausea. "Here's a friend of mine, he's not big on manners but he wont bite. I hope," he muttered. "Let me do the talking."  
  
She drew a calming breath trying to focus there was an odd shifting she felt a moment of déjà vu. Her head hurt so badly this was the last thing she needed to be doing but there was something familiar just beyond her... Imagining a still pond, she centered herself shutting out everything, narrowing her focus to concentrate on the person approaching. Then stretching her senses she imagined a drop landing in the center of the still surface and spreading outward.   
  
It was just sensations at first steely resolve, then a resolute patience that astounded her. "This had better be good." When he spoke her head swung toward him and a shiver worked its way through her body his voice was young soft but carried an air of authority and self-assurance she had never sensed before in one so young. It was the kind of voice one would pay to hear him read a dictionary if he could be persuaded. Something told her not many dared to even suggest it.   
  
Aw, come on man. Can't you see she's hurt?   
  
"That's why there are hospitals." Relena felt Duo shift abruptly then start walking again. Her ears strained for any sign of the other boy but couldn't hear or feel anything there was an unnatural stillness now that she couldn't penetrate they both were guarding their thoughts and feelings too carefully now.   
  
"She can't go there."   
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"This is Lena."  
  
"We don't have time for one of your strays," he said without inflection. "Get rid of her."  
  
"No. Now are you going to get him or am I?"   
  
"Does she know who you are? What you are?" His tone dropped sounding dangerous. Relena felt a slight ripple from Duo as he hesitated he must have recognized it as well.   
  
"I'd like to know the answer to that myself," the third voice said dryly.   
  
Her eyes widened behind the cloth weakly she pushed against Duo's chest and after a moments hesitation was lowered to the floor. He kept his hand on her arm to steady her. She lowered her head, reaching up she pulled the cloth away from her eyes letting her hair fall forward in a disheveled mass that hid her face. The silence grew heavy with expectation then she lifted her head but instead of looking upward where the voice came from she turned to stare at the boy whose voice intrigued her so much.   
  
Piercing eyes of the most amazing shade of blue bored into hers with fierce cunning and intelligence before they flickered widening with recognition. Suddenly his lids lowered guardedly. He pivoted on his heel and left the room. For a moment she felt a crack in his shields there was joy then an overwhelming sense of aloneness before it drifted away as if it never was leaving her disoriented. Gathering her composure she turned back slowly moving forward until the light shown directly on her then she tilted her face up at the shadowed figure on the walkway. Her voice was a weak raspy whisper, but she forced herself to continue.  
  
"Hello, Dr. J it's good to see you again."   



	6. Chapter 4

Title: Heaven In Her Eyes  
Author: Amber  
Pairings: Hetro  
Disclaimer: Gundam belongs to Gundam and any scene or plot similarity to another person's story, movie or anime is purely coincidental and unintentional. AU  
Notes: Unbeta-ed so there is probably a cornucopia of mistakes since my help has cried uncle along with me under the mountain that has become school work.So please be patient as it may be a bit slower going with this one.  
  
  
I lost count of the times that I delayed waking. Not all my dreams were those where I would wake to the smell of burnt flesh, death and a soul eating aloneness. No some were beautiful collages of a more peaceful time a happier time where I bathed in the knowledge that I was loved and treasured. No some were so real that for that split second between the land of dreams and dawn I would fight to keep from being dragged into reality. I looked up at the catwalk and for a moment, time shifted I was slammed back so many years ago to the quirky old man with jaded eyes and a heart that struggled to hang onto faith in his fellow man.   
  
Nostalgia for things long gone.   
  
Here was someone who was briefly connected with my life long ago and I felt a twisted sort of affection. Dragging herself from the past Relena felt Duo start beside her. His emotions shifted so fast it gave her a headache trying to follow. Still there was enough wariness balancing her relief and affection to stave off at least temporarily her desire to just let herself once more become vulnerable. like that of animal that knows its hunted and friend could become foe in a blink she kept her eyes focused on the man slowly coming toward her.   
  
"Lena?" Duo said hesitantly.   
  
"I don't.." The old man stopped in front of her eyeing her intently.   
  
"Answer to doctor anymore." Relena smiled her voice hoarse from years of disuse finished the response he had given her from so many years ago. "Which do you prefer Professor or J?"  
  
"My god this is a week for surprises.... I'm sorry about your parents."   
  
Relena looked down hiding the tears his words suddenly brought.   
  
"Which one's," she whispered?   
  
"Both my dear. Both." She lifted her head and forced a smile.   
  
He turned to Duo studying him through narrowed eyes. "Maxwell.. For once you showed incredible foresight. I'll take care of this young lady from here."   
  
"I don't."   
  
The scientist glared, "things are heating up you have a duty. Go." Duo stared at Relena hesitantly. She could feel his reluctance, his concern. He was torn.   
  
Relena moved forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered. "I wouldn't have made it without you."   
  
"I don't understand-will you be ok?"   
  
She leaned her head against his shoulder feeling a pang of regret she would miss him she had let him closer in a few hours than anyone else in years. "I'll be all right you've done all you can. Remember?"   
  
Duo grinned sheepishly, "hey you have the doc check out your throat your starting to sound better but that isn't saying much it still sounds painful."   
  
"Be safe Duo.. and anytime you need a favor." She lifted her earnest eyes, "a friend." "Look me up."   
  
He smiled then started backing away before he left the room he locked determined eyes on the doctor. "She'll be ok?"   
  
He lifted an eyebrow in response. "Your concern is duly noted." Duo stared then nodded abruptly. Swinging around he headed for the door. "You need an update on the situation check in on your colleague before you leave." Duo threw up his hand as he disappeared out the door. "Well my dear I think you made a conquest." Relena shook her head as she turned back. "Well let's move back over here and get a look at you. Did you hurt your throat?"  
  
She let him help her on the table. "No I-nothing I said changed anything-mattered- all so I stopped talking. Until today."   
  
"Hmm bit of a temper tantrum eh?" He gently felt along her throat. "Well it should improve gradually." He lifted her chin, "I suspect you want to return to your mother's side I'll make arrangements to get you to earth." He moved to the intercom and pushed a button. "Did you see who did it?" Her eyes flashed angrily. "I see... Relena, did Duo know who you are?" She nodded. He stared at her a moment in silent watchfulness. "Did he know who you were?"   
  
She pulled away giving him her profile. "No."  
  
"Are you sure he gave her a probing look. That is his specialty... among other things finding ways around the strongest of shields."   
  
She returned his look with one of her own, "yes I know. I lost everything, knowing that, do you think I would let someone suffer the same fate? Knowing who I am is his death warrant."   
  
His reply never came the door swung open. He looked up nodding at the stranger. "Giles this young lady needs some medical attention." He turned to her and smiled. "Giles will take good care of you while I start on those arrangements, it is good to see you again..." He paused awkwardly, "I thought of you many times over the years and hoped you were well." The young man moved forward and gestured for her to lie back.   
  
"Don't think your getting out of that tour."   
  
The old man gave an abrupt bark of laughter, "ahh I've since moved on to other things child my part in this all was relatively small. I don't think you would approve of what I'm doing now." Clumsily he lifted his hand brushing loose strands of hair away from her face. "And strangely enough for some reason I find the thought of you repulsed distasteful." Drawing his composure tight around him he nodded tersely at the man to proceed then shuffled away.  
  
  
The eerie glow of the laptop flickered within the dim recesses of the small room throwing uneven shadows across the surrounding area and giving the face of the young man a hard ruthless slant as he stared fixedly at the people in the lab before him. Heero cocked his head to the side then with one last lingering glance at the blonde girl he hit the task bar. Schematics instantly popped up as the door swung open.   
  
"Hey I'm on my way out Dr. Frankenfreak said you would brief me." Duo slid onto the corner of the desk. Heero turned his chair staring pointedly. Duo lifted his hands and moved plopping down on the cot. Duo stared at him as the silence grew. "What?"  
  
Heero shrugged, "the data has already been uploaded into your Gundam."   
  
Duo slapped the cot with his hands and hopped up. "Welp then I'm ready to rock and roll."   
  
"Duo."   
  
He froze in the doorway with a grimace he turned and leaned against the opening. nothing in his face showed the uneasiness he felt. He had no illusions about Heero there was a ruthless core to him that went wide and deep and from what he could see little or no compassion to exploit. If he felt Relena was a threat nothing would stop him from taking the appropriate steps. He tried heading him off.   
  
"Heero, do you really think I would bring someone here that was my enemy? Wait scratch that. I know you think I'm reckless but I would never jeopardize our mission that way. She needed help I took her to the hospital and they were waiting for her. There's no way I could leave her like that. If it's not a part of our mission to protect the innocent then maybe it should be." Duo studied his face intently trying to see if he had gotten through the silence weighed heavy in the room.   
  
"It's inevitable Duo, you can't save them all that kind of thinking leads to madness." Duo gave a short angry laugh. "I know that. I'll fight them with my dying breath and beyond I'll drag them to hell with me if needs be but I wont become the monsters they are. I'll accomplish my missions my way."   
  
"A week, even a month ago, you wouldn't have felt that way." Duo shrugged. "Is it the girl maybe I need to take a closer look at the Minister's daughter?" Duo let a crooked leer slide across his face before shrugging good naturedly he should have known he couldn't keep much from Heero. "She's gorgeous in that fragile look but don't touch way but she isn't the type to even think about using someone that way so chill."   
  
"Hn, still there was something."   
  
"I mean it Heero, you need to let it go Dr. J is taking care of her then sending her on her way. Relax this time tomorrow she'll probably be back home convincing herself this was nothing more than a bad dream." Duo scrutinized Heero's face closely, 'forgive me Lena I know your not that shallow but the last thing you need is Heero making whatever your secrets are a priority.' He turned to go.   
  
"Duo.." He looked over his shoulder his eyebrow lifted inquiringly all but disappearing into his wild array of bangs. "Good Luck." Duo grinned touching his fingers casually to his head before moving quickly down the hall.   
  
Heero stared thoughtfully after him until he turned back to the computer. Taping the key he brought up the image of the girl once more. She seemed to be lightly dozing as the medic silently cleaned up and left the room. Heero smirked sleeping the sleep of the innocent or the foolish it was hard to tell from here. Perhaps, Duo was right there was no need for concern still that didn't explain that split second of recognition. Heero closed his eyes reaching back into those missing years searching for answers. 'Where?'   
  
Moisture dotted his brow as the familiar scent of roses seem to waft thru the room then the familiar pain started as he pushed his mind for understanding. Each time he got a little further, a little bit more of the puzzle that they had arbitrarily taken from him. The pain was almost excruciating now, as it traveled along the back of his head spreading down to his neck, he felt the tell tale trickle of blood sliding from his nostrils, as he pushed to bring into focus an explanation for the illusive connection to the girl in the dreams. The reason he felt like a part of him was missing, and why he felt a kinship with a girl, he would have sworn he had never laid eyes on except thru the media. This more   
than anything, necessitated answers that simply wasn't his nature to ignore so he pushed himself to the brink of catatonia to find that part of himself them stole so long ago, and somehow with a certainty that was bone deep return a piece of his soul that had been missing for just as long. 


	7. Chapter 5

Title: Heaven In Her Eyes Author: Amber Pairings: Hetro Disclaimer: Gundam belongs to Gundam and any scene or plot similarity to another person's story, movie or anime is purely coincidental and unintentional. AU Notes: Unbeta-ed so there is probably a cornucopia of mistakes.  
  
Relena slowly opened her eyes giving her mind a moment to shake off the misty confusion of sleep before she pushed herself up. Automatically she scanned the building filing away how many were within and where as she tried to determine what time it was and how long she had been out. Startled she paused there was a large area of static that tickled a long forgotten memory. Carefully she honed in, tentatively exploring it. She unconsciously tilted her head giving away her deep concentration, brow furrowed she sought answers unaware of her silent observer. J frowned he shifted restlessly as he thought about how he had just left Heero it wasn't too hard to figure out what had prompted his current attempt around the reprogramming done on him. Relena's situation or Relena herself must have must have inadvertently set something in motion. "Ready for that tour now," she whispered?  
  
J blinked smiling ruefully, "I must be getting old a few years ago you couldn't have done that to me." He studied her silently a moment. "Relena, I am not sure that's wise for many reasons. Now more than ever speed is of the essence you need to be back on earth where you can be protected."  
  
Her head came around at that and stared him down with sad resignation. "Do you think there is anywhere left now where that is possible?" He quietly moved to the table and sat a pair of shoes down within reach before gently clasping her shoulder he didn't offer platitudes just silent support. "Come, we'll take the long way to the other side of the complex and meet the car waiting to take you to transport." Relena's hand reached for the shoes then clenched before she nodded with a strained smile.  
  
****************  
  
Zechs pushed his reports aside and rubbed his temple trying to will away the headache that had been pounding at his skull for the last hour. He could find no logical reason for it and none of his previous tricks from the past for circumventing it had worked. Finally in desperation, he tried to follow the familiar mental pathways to Relena to reassure himself she was alright only to have the pain to spike with an intensity that almost had him blacking out. Now for the first time in his life he was about to forget his need to guard against showing any weakness and seek a medtech for some kind of relief from the pain. He was so out of it he never felt the approach to his room until they pounded on the door. Gritting his teeth he reached for his helmet, now physically shielded as well as mentally he pushed himself upward. "Come," he said brusquely.  
  
His friend of several years Lucrezia Noin threw the door open. "We just lost several colony delegates, relations between the colonies and earth has broken off, and they've recalled the representatives and placed ours on transport for home." Zechs shrugged, "I cant say I'm surprised." Noin nodded and turned to go. "Who were they?"  
  
"Gordon, Shapiro, Weaver, Rendon, Paachenko." Again he shrugged as if to say it was expected. "We lost Minister Darlian and initial reports are unsure about his daughter she was with him and at this time they don't know if she's dead or alive. There is no body." She trailed off startled as he spun around and pushed her aside striding down the hall toward the Officer's rec room. "Zechs?!"  
  
***************  
  
Heero watched the car pull up then stepped from the shadows whether it was his movement or she sensed him he couldn't tell but she turned glancing up at him. Her distraction caught the doctor's attention and he turned seeing Heero it seemed he became even more eager to get Relena away. Heero smirked until he felt a gentle brush against his shields. Light tentative with just a hint of fear, almost as if she was afraid she would succeed it had him shifting his gaze back to her and it held until she was finally urged within the car. Once she disappeared from sight Heero's face hardened with determination and promise as he turned his gaze on Dr. J he would find out the answers and god help anyone who got in his way.  
  
**************  
  
Milliardo pushed the door closed silently and stepped into the room. He stood at attention the picture of calm professionalism but inside he seethed with a rage so all consuming it was a miracle that it hadn't manifested itself in some outward sign by now. Trieze turned from studying his garden and smiled. "Zechs what a pleasant surprise." His welcoming expression died as he studied the correct posture and stiff silent demeanor. "Zechs?"  
  
"Excellency," he nodded with cold formality. Trieze waved off impatiently, "enough we're friends." The cold impersonal mask shifted and Trieze assumed somewhere behind the polished chrome the true face of Milliardo Peacecraft met his gaze. "Is my sister alive?"  
  
"Ahh I see. Yes your sister is alive." Zechs smiled cynically, "but it wasn't for lack of trying eh?"  
  
"Milliardo.. "  
  
"I go now Excellency to investigate reports of object inexplicably falling to earth."  
  
"Then its begun." Zechs bowed with silent precision he stepped back saluted then turned toward the door before he opened it he spoke so softly it almost went unheard but the meaning was unmistakable. "Never let me find out who went after my sister Trieze."  
  
"Milliardo."  
  
"Never. Or I will deliver them back to you in pieces."  
  
**************  
  
Relena had been back a week now and it had been the most horrendous time of her life. Her mother had been hysterical upon return and it took all her skills and the assistance of a large quantity of pharmaceuticals to insure her rest. Her life it seemed was to fall back into some semblance of the former routine despite the tragedy and the attendance to necessary details with the funeral lord knows what she would have done without her mother to focus on. The news was now full more and more with reports of fighting and terrorism against the prevailing government. Then reports started to trickle in about giant mechas destroying military associated facilities and she knew somewhere out there Duo and his friend were alive and responsible. Somehow, Relena knew things would never be the same change was upon them all now whether they were ready or not.  
  
A month later Relena lost her mother. The woman that had tried to be a mother to her committed suicide. Unable to cope with the death of her husband, inadequate to deal with the world around her becoming ever harsher, devastated by the knowledge that even her 16 year old daughter was better quipped to be more self reliant. She simply went to sleep to never awaken. It was then that Relena Darlian died and in her place Relena Peacecraft was reborn no longer holding out hope for her brother's return she chose instead to master her won fate. Closing the door for the last time at the house she had spent most of her childhood she silently said goodbye and headed toward her destiny. 


End file.
